International Football Challenge
by Roshi Matsumoto
Summary: Un nuevo desafio se presenta para Mark Evans y su equipo. Para poder salvar a sus amigos, a Melisa y Emmanuel, debera enfrentarse a los 14 equipos que se le presenten. ¿Podra Mark lograr su objetivo? Amigos nuevos se unen a ellos para ayudarles en esta nueva aventura. Mi primera historia. -Se aceptan Oc.-


Hola, a todos, bueno algunos me conocen ya pero otros no, así que me presento. Soy Roshi Matsumoto y soy el hermano de Shimori Matsumoto, pero me pueden decir, Roshi. Esta es mi primera historia y bueno, espero que no sea un desastre.

Sin mas, creo que les dejo el prologo y el disclaimer…

"Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad, es propiedad de Level-5. Tampoco me pertenece el Oc. De mi hermana Shimori ni el de Akiko-31. Solo me pertenece mi Oc."

"LOS 14 ELEGIDOS PARA EL DESAFIÓ"

-Emmanuel …Emmanuel…-La chica se dio cuenta que no despertaba, entonces opto por gritar-¡Emmanuel!

-¿Eh que pasa?-Pregunto algo sobresaltado el chico.-Melisa

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto preocupada la chica que correspondía al nombre de Melisa.-¿No te ha sucedido nada?

¿Por qué preguntaba eso? Se pregunto el chico, al ver a su hermana preocupada. Se levanto del suelo y miro a su alrededor. Estaban ambos en una habitación oscura, que solo estaba iluminada por una vela.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto Melisa algo asustada mientras se levantaba.

-No…lo se, Melisa-Respondió Emmanuel levantándose del piso también-Pero sea lo que sea, no me agrada.

-Parece, que estamos en un nuevo problema-Dijo Melisa suspirando.

¿Pero como habían llegado ahí? No lo sabían, solo recordaban como había empezado su día a día, uno normal como cualquier otro.

-Inicio del recuerdo-

Era de mañana en la ciudad Inazuma. Ambos hermanos platicaban en el transcurso del camino hacia el instituto. ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? Muy fácil, eran Melisa Keuler Sandoval y Emmanuel Keuler Sandoval. Ambos hermanos de sangre, pero distintos en su apariencia. Melisa era de pelo negro entre lacio y ondulado hasta sus hombros, su piel era de un tono claro, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que relucía con el reflejo del sol y media 1.64. En cambio Emmanuel, era de cabello castaño algo desordenado, sus ojos eran de color ámbar y también contenían un brillo especial, su piel era bronceada y era mas bajo que melisa por 4 centímetros.

-¿Y como crees que sea el entrenamiento de hoy?-Pregunto Melisa con una sonrisa.

-Probablemente, muy largo.-Dijo Emmanuel con una sonrisa-Ya ves que Mark, nunca los hace cortos.

-Si, sin duda, siempre los alarga lo mas que puede-Contesto su hermana con gracia.-Aunque, nos da mas tiempo, para convivir con nuestros amigos.

-De eso, si.-Respondió Emmanuel-Ahora que lo dices, he visto que te llevas mejor con Claude, a comparación de hace 5 meses atrás.

-Tu sabes, que el me provocaba-Se defendió Melisa-Y siempre lo hacia con tal de andarme culpando a mi de todo.

-Pero ya han mejorado su relación y parece que son amigos.-Dijo Emmanuel y ella asintió.

-¿Y que tal vas con Maria José?-Pregunto Melisa con una sonrisita inocente

-¿Otra vez con eso, hermana?-Dijo Emmanuel algo sonrojado. ¿Es que acaso, siempre preguntaría lo mismo?-Ya te lo dije, somos amigos nada mas.

-Amigos, dices ahora.-Canturreo Melisa riéndose-Pero bueno, te preguntare cuando te vea de la manita con ella.

Emmanuel negó y comenzó una discusión. De repente apareció frente a ellos, una joven de pelo rosa hasta la espalda lacio en capas, sus ojos eran color azul como el mismo cielo, su piel era de color nívea y media 1.40. Melisa sonrió cuando la vio y Emmanuel también. Sin duda, esa era Maria José Martínez.

-Hola Nael, Meli-Dijo sonriente Maria José, como todos los días-¿Van al instituto?

-Si, así es.-Respondió Melisa tan amistosa como siempre-¿Vienes con nosotros?

-Si, claro.-Dijo Maria José mientras Emmanuel la miraba-Si no les incomoda.

-No, claro que no.-Respondió Emmanuel tímidamente.

Los 3 caminaron rumbo al instituto Raimon. Al llegar, Maria José dijo que iría a la oficina del director ya que, ella era nueva y tenia que recoger su horario. Por su parte ambos hermanos se dirigieron al club de fútbol.

-¡Buenos días, chicos!-Exclamo Melisa al entrar a lo que todos sonrieron.

-Buenos días, Melisa.-Dijeron todos a respuesta a lo que ella sonrió.

-Buenos días, chicos.-Respondió Emmanuel esta vez

-Buenos días, Emmanuel-Contestaron todos de igual forma al chico.

-Hola primo, ¿Cómo estas?-Dijo Melisa al acercarse a Axel y que este le sonriera.

-Hola prima, bien-Contesto Axel para ver a Emmanuel-Hola primo.

-Hola Axel.-Dijo Emmanuel sonriendo-¿Dónde esta Mark?

-Ya sabéis, que el llega tarde.-Respondió Axel de brazos cruzados-Ya se le ha hecho manía al chico.

-No me sorprende ya.-Dijo Melisa riendo nerviosa a lo que Emmanuel asintió.

En ese momento, Mark llego junto a Silvia. Emmanuel miro a Melisa con una sonrisa, pues sabían que esos dos acabarían siendo pareja por algún motivo. Iniciaron el entrenamiento hasta que las clases dieron inicio. Cuando llegaron a clases, se dieron cuenta que Maria José estaría en la misma clase que Jack y Tod. Por fin después de mucho, llego la hora de la salida. Maria José, Melisa y Emmanuel salieron rumbo a casa:

-Vaya, a partir de ahora, así será mi día a día-Dijo Maria José con las manos tras su cabeza-Que emoción.

-¿Y a que club de unirás?-Pregunto Melisa mirando a su hermano-Mari.

-Pues, creo que al de Fútbol-Dijo Maria José-Ya sabéis que me encanta jugar y entonces, ¿Por qué no unirme?

-Que bien, ¿Cierto Emmanuel?-Pregunto Melisa dándole unos golpecitos con el codo.

-Claro, así estaremos los 3 de nuevo.-Respondió Emmanuel sonriendo.

-Si. Bueno, nos vemos mañana chicos-Se despidió Maria José y entro a su casa.

Una vez que ella entro a casa, Melisa comenzó a molestar a Emmanuel con lo de siempre. Mas de repente, antes de poder llegar a casa, una luz los cegó a ambos. Lo ultimo que sucedió, es que a ambos los dejaron inconscientes.

-Fin del recuerdo-

-Debemos salir de aquí-Dijo Emmanuel con seriedad-Hay que buscar una salida.

-Si, hermano-Contesto Melisa y ambos se pusieron a buscar una salida.

De repente, se escucho por los pasillos, como alguien caminaba. Ambos se giraron, al oír el ruido. Melisa abrazo a Emmanuel, y el se puso aun mas serio. Un hombre apareció frente a ellos, el cual no podía distinguirse debido a la debilidad de la luz.

-Emmanuel Keuler Sandoval-Llamo aquel hombre a ambos-Melisa Keuler Sandoval, seguidme.

-…-Ambos no dijeron nada, solo atinaron a mirarse y seguir al hombre-

-(Tengo un mal presentimiento)-Pensó Melisa preocupada-(Que no sea otra vez un proyecto para mal)

-Tranquila hermana.-Susurro Emmanuel y la chica asintió.

Ambos hermanos y aquel hombre llegaron ante un asiento iluminado por una luz azul cegadora. Dentro de ella, se apreciaba la figura de una mujer. Emmanuel miro a su hermana y ella lo miro, ambos estaban preocupados y el miedo podía verse reflejado en sus rostros.

-Emmanuel Keuler Sandoval y Melisa Keuler Sandoval-Dijo la mujer, con una voz suave-Han sido elegidos, para el desafió.

-¿Desafió?-Preguntaron ambos hermanos confundidos-¿Qué desafió?

-Un desafió que reúne a los mejores 14 jugadores del mundo-Exclamo la mujer-El desafió, que decidirá su destino.

-(¿En que lió nos hemos metido?)-Pensaron Melisa y Emmanuel sorprendidos.

-Ustedes dos, junto a estos 12 chicos y chicas mas, formaran parte de nuestro proyecto-Dijo la mujer-Si hacen todo correctamente, los dejaremos libres a todos. Pero si fallan, todos morirán incluyendo sus familias y amistades. Decidan…¿Se unen o no?

-¿Moriremos y nuestros allegados también lo pagaran?-Exclamo con mas temor Melisa para mirar a Emmanuel-Debemos hacerlo, Emmanuel.

-…-Emmanuel dudo unos momentos, mas asintió-¡Nos uniremos! Pero promete que nada pasara a nuestras familias y amistades.

-Doy mi palabra…-Dijo con una sonrisa leve la mujer.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?-Pregunto Emmanuel cabizbajo al igual que su hermana.

-Conocer y familiarizarte con tus nuevos compañeros.-Dijo la mujer para señalas la puerta de la cual fueron saliendo una por una, 12 figuras.-Este es…Su nuevo equipo.

Y eso ha sido todo por ahora. Agradezco a mi nee-chan por prestarme su Oc. Y a Akiko-31 también. Bueno, aun soy novato y creo que ustedes lo han visto XD. Creo que necesitare Oc. En este fic, así que les dejare una ficha:

-Nombre Europeo

-Edad (13-15 años)

-Apariencia (Muy bien descrita por favor)

-Personalidad (Muy bien descrita también)

-Instituto (Raimon, Royal Academy, Instituto Alpino, Kirkwood, Zeus)

-Jugador o gerente

-Tecnicas

-Posicion

-Elemento

-Relación con Emmanuel o Melisa (Si los conocen, como los conocieron. Si no, pues, no hay problema si no rellenan esa parte)

-Extras

Bien de una vez adelanto, que en los primeros capítulos no habrá nada de parejas por el momento. Quizás a partir del capitulo 7 ya ponga parejas y todo eso, pero por ahora no. La parte de técnicas y posición es solo si son jugadores. La parte del Instituto, depende…Si quieren formar parte de los 12 elegidos (Dado a que ya están los primeros 2), me lo tendrán que decir por MP. Sin mas, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. ¡Sayonara!


End file.
